


Brilliant Blushes

by Captaincharly



Series: Blushing Brilliantly Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Summerlock Exchange 2014, Tumblr Prompt, for Leg Grestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaincharly/pseuds/Captaincharly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion Piece to Blushig Brillinatly. Sherlocks POV<br/>---<br/>For the promt: How about a case where Sherlock and John have to pretend not to be a couple while on a case? (It always seems to be the other way round) by Leg Grestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write a companion piece to my  
> summerlock exchange 2014 ficlet

This case was interesting! Someone exchanged jewellery with copies while the owner was on an eight day cruise around the British Isles on the steamboat Aurora. If he wanted to solve this mystery he had to go on this ship.

“Of course we have to go undercover, as guests would be best” Sherlock explained to John.

“Sherlock, this is a singles cruise” John answered uncertain.

“Oh” Sherlock looked at John “I know it is not perfect timing, but work comes first. You agreed.” Sherlock said uncertainly.

John smiled “Yes I did. And it won't be for long I reckon.”

And so they went.

Sherlock was frustrated. He hated to be nice. And this time it was worse. These stupid and boring people. Why could they not leave him be. Especially this dull brunette harpy who seemed to have her sight set on him. She tried to ensnare him by calling him brilliant. Idiot. Only John's 'brilliant' meant anything to him. 'Don't think about John you are starting to blush!'

In the evening of the second day Sherlock sat in his cabin, analysing the clues in his mind-palace. He had to solve this case fast.

On the next morning he rushed through the explanations before hurrying to John and hug him. Finally he could be with his John again.

This was brilliant!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I hope It is not to bad and I did not make to many mistakes.  
> ^_^


End file.
